Pam's Wedding Day
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Pam's wedding. Two men. One decision.


**How Can I Love You When My Heart Belongs To Somebody Else?**

_It was the day of her wedding. June 10th had arrived. She felt nervous as her mother helped her put on her giant white wedding dress._

_"Do I look okay?" Pam asked her mother._

_"You look beautiful, dear. But you also look a little sad. Is something wrong?" Pam's mother looked at Pam. Mrs. Beesly was very wise and always knew when her daughter had something on her mind. And Mrs. Beesly also knew about him._

_Ever since that day when Mrs. Beesly went to visit Pam at work, she saw some sort of chemistry between her daughter and that young salesman. He never talked to her, but it always looked as though he was just about to. Pam had told her all about him. More than once, Mrs. Beesly had suspected Pam had fallen in love with the young salesman. When Mrs. Beesly once brought up the idea of Pam having a crush on him, Pam blushed and denied it at once and called him "Just a friend". They didn't look like friends. The salesman looked at her daughter in a certain way. Roy never had this look, neither did Mr. Beesly towards his own wife._

_Pam felt inner sadness within her. As her mother adjusted her hair, Pam felt as though she was being forced to do this. 'This isn't fair' Pam thought to herself. 'You chose to marry Roy, so try to be happy on your wedding day...even if you wish Jim were there to see it.'_

_Jim was in his apartment. He didn't go to Austrailia. He had a funny feeling in his gut about Pam. He didn't know what it was but he had it for weeks. He didn't care much about anything anymore. He never shaved anymore and a thick stubble surrounded his mouth. His clothes he had worn for days, were old and worn. His normally shaggy hair, was more shaggy than usual. 'What did I do wrong?' he thought to himself. 'Where did I lose you, Pam? Was it me?'_

_Pam had arrived at the church. Michael was dressed in a tuxedo and bugged Pam about his 'special wedding gift'. Kelly was jumping up and down and tugged on Ryan's arm. "Oh Ryan, she looks just like an angel. I cannot wait to get married and have babies!" Ryan got an uncomfortable look on his face. Angela was telling Pam how "whoreish" her green hairclip was. Dwight offered to make Pam some Beet Wine. Despite all the compliments and praises, Pam didn't feel very happy at all. She felt very miserable. She walked through the halls and there were pictures of her and Roy hanging up all over. She stopped in front of one picture which had Jim in it. She didn't take her eyes off of the picture for the longest time._

_A few of her bridesmaids complimented her and gave her the boquet of flowers. This was it. Pam slowly walked down the aisle, she was in no hurry to marry. She felt the tears of sadness run down her cheeks. Roy thought they were tears of happiness but Mrs. Beesly knew better. The audience members leaned towards each other and whispered "She looks so sad."_

_'How do I fix this? I don't want to do this. I can't marry Roy. I want Jim. I need Jim. Oh god, what do I do? Relax, just don't think about Jim, don't think about Jim, don't think about...I can't do this!'_

_Pam stopped. "I just can't do this!" she said._

_"What?" Roy asked, very surprised._

_"Roy, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."_

_"Why the hell not?" Roy's voice had a tone of anger to it and Pam didn't blame him._

_"Just recently I realized something, I'm in love with someone else, I don't know how to explain this..I'm not cheating on you. I just...how can I marry you when my heart belongs to somebody else?"_

_Roy never responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally replied._

_"I'm sorry." Pam said and rushed out of the church. Mrs. Beesly stared after her daughter with a huge grin. 'She finally found her courage, and she never would have if it wasn't for that...'_

_"...Damn Jim Halpert!" Roy cursed._

_Pam rushed as fast as she could to his apartment, only focused on him. Pam found his door and knocked on it, "Jim! Are you there?"_

_Inside his apartment, Jim still heard the pounding. Part of him didn't really care who wanted to see him. The only person he wanted to see was Pam Beesly. No wait, her name is Pam Anderson now. But another half of him thought that it might just be Pam, maybe there was a tiny little hope that Pam had left Roy for him. It was a battle within him, his brain said not to go to the door, but his heart said to take a chance. Reluctantly, he trudged over to the door and slowly pulled it open. What he saw standing in front of his door made him feel surprised, Pamela Morgan Beesly was standing in his doorstep wearing a big white wedding dress, she had a few smudges on her makeup from crying but she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him._

_"I'm sorry." She finally blurted out. "I couldn't do it. I just don't love him, I can't love him. My heart belongs to..someone else. Just recently I realized that my heart belongs to you, I think about you all the time, I can't sleep and even when I do, I dream about you. When I daydream I'm always daydreaming about..us...growing old together, having a family and sitting in two rocking chairs remembering our life together. I had to let you know that I love you."_

_Words could not describe how happy he was. His happiness showed when the tears of joy spilled down his face. He embraced her in a tight hug and whispered "Growing old together."_

_"I wasn't ready to spend forever with Roy, I thought I was but my heart belonged to you the entire time. I think that I might be able to spend forever..with you."_

_He didn't need to reply. She got her reply when his arms went around her waist and pulled her closely to him in a tight embrace._

**Hello!**

**Sorry for this late update! Heres a fluffy Jam fic to make up for my absence.**

**Please R & R**

**IM**


End file.
